Where am I going?
by captainrexbest35
Summary: This story is about my OC Jacardiardo who's also known as Jayfeather. title may change. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Where am I going?

Chapter one

Me: Hello again everybody! This is gonna be a great story. I hope anyways. It's about a boy by the name of Jacardiardo Azul Blancavaco, or Jayfeather. He's from Ukraine. Quay disclaimer.

Quay: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only her OCs and Stupid Jayfeather.

Me: Quay don't make me tape you back to the wall with Mr. Quack! Do not call Jay stupid. On with the story.

* * *

**Jayfeather's pov**

I bounded downstairs from my room to the kitchen. I could smell the eggs and bacon sizzling in their pans. My dad was an excellent cook. He had to cook since I don't have a mother to do it for me. She died a long time ago from radiation when the Chernobyl Nuclear plant exploded. I was just a child then. I'm 14 now. My dad was also a senator so he got to travel alot. Last year we stayed in the United States of America. I went to school there and made several new friends. I had also learned to speak English pretty fluently, but I still had my Ukrainian accent.

" Morning, Dad." I said sitting down at the table.

" Morning, Jay Jay." He said sitting a plate in front of me. My real name was Jacardiardo Azul Blancavaco. Dad normal called me 'Jay Jay'. Other people called me Jayfeather. I really did not like to be called by my real name.

" Sleep well?" He asked rubbing my head before he sat down beside me.

" Better than usual." I said swallowing a mouthful of eggs. " Do you think we'll get to go back to the U.S. anytime soon?" I asked. I was changing the subject deliberately. The day after we got back to Ukraine someone tried to shoot me. It didn't do too much damage luckily. The shot hit my shoulder which was really sore. The event had left me with nightmares. I didn't have one last night though.

" I don't know. I have a lot to do. I have to file that report on the new Food Funding plan, and I have to meet with the Congress on the matter of radiation in Belarus." He said. " I know you want to see your friends again Jay, but I have too much to do."

I finished the last piece of bacon on my plate and laid my head against his shoulder. " Why not just quit being a senator. You've been re-elected twice."

" Because it gets us money, Jay. If your mom was still living, we could go see all the places we want. She had start working at that stupid power plant." His voice cracked, and he began to sob. I curled my arms around his neck, and he hugged me tight against him.

" One day I know you'll be able to go to any place you want to." He said softly after he'd gotten his voice back.

" I probably won't even find a job. No one is going to hire a blind person." I growled. I hated the fact that I was blind. I was born blind. " I'm going back to bed." I said stomping up the stairs. I laid down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the smell of...Smoke! It stung my nose and eyes. I tried to get up, but when I moved something hot and burning touched my arm. The agony was enough that I screamed. I jerked my arm away and tried to calm myself so I could take in my bearings. The more I inhaled the smoke, the more drowsy I became. I heard someone screaming my name. Then everything went black.

As I came to I realized I was curled up against someone. After a moment I realized it was my dad. My eyes stung as I opened them. Every part of my body ached, but my arm hurted the worst. I pushed myself into a sitting position.

" Jayfeather." He pulled me closer to him, hugging me tightly. " I was afraid I lost you."

" Well I'm here aren't I?" I said. I was surprised at how raspy my voice was. My throat began to sting, and I broke into a violent coughing fit. My breaths came in wheezes. Dad gently rubbed my back.

" Yes, you are here. Sit right here. I'm going to get something for your throat." He said gently. He returned moments later with what I recognized as the scent of honey. Honey was a classic remedy for sore throat, especially for kids. They loved the sweet taste and the smooth texture soothed an irritated throat.

I didn't mind the soothing properties of honey, but it was a bit too sweet for me to eat it as a treat. My other senses were hypersensitive because of my lack of sight. That was how I got around so easily. As he spoon-fed me honey, I had began to rub at my useless eyes. They stung. I felt them begin to water. Dad gently pulled my hand away from my face.

" Don't rub them Jay. It'll irritate them more." He said gently. He pushed my hair back that was spilling over my forhead. It came down to my neck.

" Dad, why would anyone want to assassinate me? I'm just a blind kid. It's not like I'm important." I whispered.

" You're the son of a senator. They're not trying to get at you just because. It's because they want something from me." He said laying one palm against my cheek. His hand was warm. " I think it's best if I send you away for a while."

" What? No you can't. I don't car if my life is at risk. I'm not leaving you." I said my arms latched onto his neck. I didn't want to leave him. He was my dad, and I loved him. Who would take care of me?

" But I do, Jacardiardo. It's for the betterment of the both of us." He whispered in my ear. " I'll send you to Denal. He'll take good care of you." He said prying my arms off of his neck. " Я люблю вас." He said in Ukrainian. It meant 'I love you.' His next words took me by complete surprise.

" It's what Sapphire would have wanted." Sapphire was my mother's name. Her parents named her that because her eyes were the color of a sapphire. It also happened to be my birthstone. I was born in September on the 17th.

"Я люблю вас також, Тато." I whispered, " I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

Me: now that was just beautiful. It was.

Quay: well i guess. Where'd you learn to speak Ukrainian?

Me: Quay you are a total idiot. I don't. Jayfeather does.

Quay: I'm not an idiot. Read and review. Tell her I'm not an idiot.


	2. Chapter Two: Duck Day

Chapter 2

Me: Wazzup? I know. A gunship. Yes Jay is going to be sent away from his father to protect him.

Quay: Tell you the truth I really do want to know what actually happens to him. It's kinda interesting.

Me: Kinda? Oh, Well. Let's get to the chapter. this _might_ be my favorite chapter. Roll the disclaimer.

Quay: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only her OCs.

Skye: You Sir are a major idiot that rides my bus.

Quay: I am not!

Me: Good now hushy! On with the story!

* * *

**Jayfeather's pov**

I still couldn't believe that I was going to be sent away. It was horrible. Dad was upstairs packing my bags. I didn't want to leave. In fact, I hated new places. I always have to find my way around. Dad came downstairs and sat down next to me.

"Dad did you let Sandy back in?" I asked suddenly remembering. Sandy was my Golden Lab. I'd had her since I was 6. She was gentle, playful, and knew when I needed her.

"No. I'll go let her in. I guess I forgot about her with all that's going on." He said walking out the back door. As soon as she was let through the door she jumped up on my lap and licked my face.

"Hey, I missed you too." I said laughing. She laid her head down on my lap and whimpered. "Dad can she go with me?" I asked.

"I don't know, Jay. We'll see when he gets here." He said.

"I don't want to go there alone." I said softly.

"I know you don't. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you so much." He said gently. He sighed and reached over to pat Sandy on her head. She licked his hand and nipped his fingers playfully.

So much had happened I just seemed confused. I knew what had happened but I couldn't comprehend it. Another disadvantage of being blind, I guess. I grabbed my dad's arm and held tightly.

"Dad I don't want to leave. What if I don't fit in? What if they all laugh at me?" I felt like I was having my first day of school. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight. It took me moments to realize that I was trembling. He started to rub my back again. I buried my face in his chest and whimpered like a little toddler. I didn't care. I was being taken away from what little family I had left.

Suddenly Sandy began to bark. Soon after the sound of knocking followed. I turned my head towards the door even though I couldn't see it. Dad gently pulled me from his chest, stood up and went to the door. For a moment I wondered who it was that was there then remembered and sighed. There was talk, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking. I wanted to know more about this person, but if Dad trusts him then I guess I should too.

I broke out of my thoughts to the sound of Dad's voice calling my name. I turned my head in his direction even though I could not see him. "Jay this is Denal and Rex."

I tilted my head slightly, listening. I could somehow tell Denal was the smaller one. His voice was smooth and beautiful. I couldn't seem to place where I'd heard such a beautiful voice. I lingered over the thought for a moment longer before I gave a tiny, "Hello."

Rex simply gave a grunt. His voice was deep, a rich baritone, but not as beautiful as Denal's. I dropped my sightless gaze to the floor and blinked the tears that were starting to form away.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I gave a very soft sigh. "Alright I'll go." I said slowly. My voice was still raspy and it was starting to grow sore again. Dad's arms draped over my shoulders and he hugged me to him tightly with one arm. I wanted to cry and beg him not to send me away to some total stranger. I closed my eyes as a single tear slid down my face. I knew after this I probably would never cry again. For a moment I wondered if they knew I was blind. I decided that was probably the least thing I wanted to know.

Dad stood up beside me. I stood slowly searching for my balance, gripping him tightly. He never let go of me. My sightless eyes were trained on the floor. I was sure that Dad was going to start crying as soon as we left. He stooped to pick up my backpack. He handed it to me. I could tell that everything was in there including my laptop.

I slipped the backpack on my shoulders and felt a hand on my shoulder. Unlike my dad's soft hands, this one was soft but rough. It was covered in a glove. I twisted my head in that direction. I knew it was Denal.

"Don't worry Jay. We'll make sure nothing happens to you." That voice made me relax. I don't know where, but I think I've heard this voice before somewhere. I just couldn't place it.

Rex walked outside and Denal steered me after him. I started to tremble slightly. I wanted to cry, but there were no tears left in my eyes. All I could do was let Denal guide me away. I knew where we were. We were passing the market keeping close to the walls. The streets weren't too full around this time of day. We stopped in front of Morgan's shop. Mrs. Martha Morgan was sitting behind her jewelry counter. I felt something pressed against my fingertips. It was cold and hard, a metal chain? No, it was a bracelet. I heard her soft whisper, "For luck, Jay. Come back soon."

I slipped the bracelet into my pocket. I'd examine it later. I gave a small smile and heard Rex speaking again, to Denal. They obviously hadn't realized the exchange. Denal gave my shoulder a gentle push and I continued walking. We were actually exiting town by the time we stopped walking. Denal's hand left my shoulder, but I didn't pay it too much mind. Suddenly something sharp pressed into my neck, and I yelped.

I realized it was a needle that pierced my skin. I hated needles. Everything went black. I knew nothing nor remembered anything.

* * *

Me: There we are.

Quay: *Sings* So here we are.

Skye: *Whacks him with a hot dog*

Quay: Aw what the Quack?!

Me: * face palms* Okay before someone reviews about the line: "Everything went black," I am using it in a sense of emptiness. Like nothingness. I don't mean Jay can see.

Skye: *sticks her tongue out at him*

Quay: Read Review and Send some Quacks.

Me: Yes in honor of Quack Duck Day, bring us quacks. Until then, Arrivederci and auf wiederstein.

Quay: You know that means back to stone right? Au Revoir


End file.
